PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Toraen
I had a brief back and forth with myself on this one. The guy's obviously not a drama queen, but he's also obviously not a huge member of the community. The reason this concerns me is that this is PvX, no GWW. You don't have a (mostly) obedient member base and a functional admin/bcrat-team that'll support you when you're doing the "right" thing. Here, you've got a bunch of people who'll kick you in your nuts the moment you go down. Even the certain other admins here are trolls, albeit much more skilled and subtle than most of the users. I've just got a bad feeling that, at best, Toraen would end up leaving the community after getting sick of dealing with the incessant bullshit or, at worst, he'd decide that he wanted to enforce PW:NPA. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Dannypoo, him being one of the good guys shouldnt be a reason to oppose. PvX is in the state it is because we're giving recognition to people like TahiriVeila (as valuable as his contributions are and as flamed as I will be for the mere mention of his name). The short lived promotion which you essentially claim may happen here, happened with Tahiri. Except he degenerated into trolling, providing drama for the amusement of you and a select portion of the community. I know Toraen will not provide that level of drama and from a point of view where you visit PvX merely for entertainment, I can see it would not be beneficial to promote. However, I think you should see past what entertainment can be milked from a person. We should support people like Toraen who, for some reason (perhaps OCD), just keep the few sane shreds of PvX intact. [[User:Athrun Feya| '''Athrun']]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::For the most part, Tahiri's spree has been limited to Cupcake's userspace. While this is bad, it isn't as bad as it could be. And by any means, our past BMs have been the likes of Rawr, Zurrie, and Tab, so it's not a huge stretch. The thing is, I don't see Toraen being the next Wizardboy or Phenaxkian. (Both of whom can keep a very level head and don't touch the trollbait.) My oppose will stand until such a time that I can firmly believe that he will meet the expectations you all set for him. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I believe all the "negative reasons" that Danny gave are all good reasons why Toraen would be a good admin. I would explain but you would just say tl/dr and call me an autistic nigger. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 22:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::^ '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think even Toraen knows that the NPA policy is just a husk here. Surely he wouldn't enforce it. Btw, I hope Auron likes you Toraen. Otherwise all of this is pointless. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:07, 28 September 2009 ::::::D.E. and Wizardboy both lurk. D.E. is v surprising sometimes. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're right, he is; however, when was the last time you saw him grant someone sysophood? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:13, 28 September 2009 ::::::::He granted the last two BMs. Misery Says Moo 22:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, then....no more talking for me :x [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:19, 28 September 2009 ::::::: I know better than to think NPA is followed to any degree here at this point. I'll admit that I don't know myself how I'd react to trolling (I get few messages, let alone trolls) but I think I can handle people that anonymously insult me over the internet. Toraen ''talk 22:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You don't really need to tell anything at all to them, afaik. --'-Chaos is gay -' 00:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Exactly. Toraen talk 00:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Toraen, I present you a challenge: if you can convince me in 10 words or less that you would make a suitable administrator and/or superjanitor, then I'll /support fgj. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :tbh he's basically the one and only remotely policy-following person without down syndrome on this entire site, and he already does the other half of the job that current admins completely neglect. it's not like he's suddenly gonna bait a ton of trolls and rage because people start recognizing more that you don't have to be mind fucked or mega troll to be a powerful neutral figure. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::toraen doesn't need to be danny-approved really--Relyk 02:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::^ thing is, though, our admins might not do it very often, but they take care of janitorial stuff decently enough for a dead wiki. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:25, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Why have mediocre wikijanitors when you can have them ''plus one fueled by OCD. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 03:42, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::If it is "so dead" as you say then why do you post so much? Furthermore why even bother disscussing this RfA??? I have seen positive things from Toraen and can't see why anyone would...tbh--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Xtreme, Danny posts a lot because he trolls a lot in a subtle way, and arguing that the wiki isn't dead is stupid. Basically everyone who's been on it longer than a week knows that. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::My point is why even bother if this Wiki is dead...like shadowsin said who gives a fuck...I tell you who cares are the ones that vote. How can you say that guild wars is dead when people are still active on all districts? Everytime someone posts here and votes on RfA or RfBM keeps this site alive. That is my point like it or not that is the way it goes. Have a nice day--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 09:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Toraen I realize that you are pretty good at the whole janitorial side of the wiki, but I just have to wonder if you are going to be able to ban people for breaking policies. Will you actually care if people break them? or are you just going to use your adminship to help with your OCD by deleting things that the other admins are too lazy to do. -- Drah 05:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I prefer helping people resolve conflicts, but I can see when I can't make any real progress on that front. I will ban when it comes up due to excessive trolling and vandalism. Frosty actually cleared out most of the trash stuff earlier today, but I still believe I can help this wiki a bit by having adminship. Toraen ''talk 05:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Secretly, toraen was waiting, lurking, plotting...the end of them all. He cackled in apprehension, "mwahahah! My eeevil plan is coming afoot! Mwahaha i say! Mwahaha!"(oh yea, read that in The Monarch's voice)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 05:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: ..... i did. and i liked it. gg. +1.5 Akio_Katsuragi 05:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Such a bad cliché (it only works irl if you want to shock people), also I'm the one who RfA'd him :> --'-Chaos is gay -' 06:25, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :It would actually be a really bad idea for Toraen to try and take on all the trolls of this wiki alone. The reason why nothing ever gets fixed is no one has any support. A new admin trying to do that on their own would be fucked. Seriously. Misery Says Moo 06:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::^ pissing off trolls is a poor choice. the only way to deal with trolls is to ignore them until they give up or troll them right the fuck back (but only if you're better at it). ··· Danny Pew '' 18:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::The first time I met Button I had to counterflame his ass so hard that there was nothing left to argue about. Then we played together and had a great time. True story. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait a sec...we are not allowed to troll?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Question Simply put, why do you want to be an administrator? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 20:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC)